The End of life, the Beginning of Death
by King Of Jiongu
Summary: Naruto had a normal life, he had loving parents, loving sister, a normal school, and a not so healthy love of hunting animals, but when he goes on a camping trip with his cousin and have a accident, his normal life will turn into a apocalyptic one when the dead start eating the living. Zombie AU, Pairing Undecided, Warning: Bad grammar searching for beta


**OMG! I am sooooo sorry! It was like FOREVER since I wrote something! Again sorry had a lot of trouble with something called Life so with that in my way I had it a little difficult to find time to write. Also I will say sorry again with this new story that I couldn't get out of my head, it will be a Zombie AU in the modern world, basically like HOTD (High School of the Dead) just with not all those breast groping or perverted moments. In here Naruto will have a Family and they will LOVE each other, no neglect bullshit on this one, also Tayuya and Karin will be Cousins of Naruto. About the pairing, it is undecided, so I will let you choose, you just have to P.M me with your choice and give a good reason about it, and it will not only be Naruto, it also can be the pairing of Kiba or Sasuke or even Rock Lee! So yeah with that out of the way let's get going with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto if I owned it I would make Kakuzu kill Kakashi!**

 **XXXX**

" _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-"_

" **SLAM"**

"Fuck you alarm…" A sleepy teen said while turning off his alarm clock that said 8:00 A.M, with a yawn the teen got up from his bed and started stretching, the teen had blond spiky hair and tanned skin, his eyes were a cerulean color and had whisker mark tattoos on his cheeks, three on each side, with another yawn the teen went to his bathroom to take a shower, today was supposed to go camping with one of his cousin, his parents told him to wake up early so when his cousin get in here he only need to say goodbye put his Bag on the Van and be on his way to the camping zone.

With a sigh the teen got out of his shower and started drying his hair with the towel, after that he went to put his clothes, it consisted of a White Tank Top, under a Brow Fur lined Jacket. On his lower body he had Brow Cargo pants and Black boots. When he finished dressing he went to his drawer and took out an orange scarf that he wrapped around his neck, with that done he went down stairs to prepare his breakfast, and he made sure to go slowly so he didn't wake up his parents or little sisters.

"Let's see…Milk and cereal will have to do." The teen said to himself after looking what he would be having, when he finished preparing he started to eat silently, noting how peaceful the house was, while taking another mouthful of cereal he didn't hear the footstep coming on his way.

"Naruto-nii?" a sleepy female voice said at his back, with a turn of his head Naruto saw his little sister Natsumi, she had straight red hair and blue eyes, she was wearing an orange fox onesie and was rubbing her knuckles on her tired eyes.

"Natsumi-chan? What are you doing up so early?" Naruto asked, to say the truth he was a little shocked, he knew that his little sister was a heavy sleeper, so she normally wouldn't wake up by any noises.

"I woke up early because today was the day Nii-san was going out, so I decided to see you first!" She said with a smile on her 8 year old face. Naruto only smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Natsumi" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well it seems that Natsumi-chan beat us in waking up" Another female voice but this one older said, turning their head Naruto and Natsumi saw their parents Kushina and Minato with their middle sister Naruko on the entrance of the Kitchen, with a chuckle Naruto continue eating his breakfast while his family started making their own.

 **XXXX**

"-And did you put your toothbrush on the bag? Remember that you need to have clean teeth so when you meet a-"

"DAD! It's alright! I have everything I need in my bag so now you can STOP hugging me so tight!" Naruto said in pain to his fellow blond, Minato with tearful eyes released his son from his "Over protecting dad hug" and went to stand with his daughters and mother, Kushina only shook her head with Minato attitude, she only gave her Sochi a smile and hug him. "Please call us every night to know how you are alright?" Kushina said to her eldest.

Naruto only returned the hug and said "Sure don't worry" Just when he was about to release the hug his mother started gripping his body and whispered in his ear "And if I learn that you did anything perverted I swear that I will kick your balls so hard that you will become sterile…got it ttebane? Kushina said with a sweet voice. Naruto went pale and only nod his head in fear, when his mother released him, he was assaulted by Naruko and Natsumi, and the smallest only gave him a hug while the middle one hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! The f-" Naruto said but was interrupted by his tomboy sister" Be careful out there, with that stupid brain of yours I wouldn't be surprised to learn that you fucked up something, Okey Bro" Naruko said to her oldest brother, Naruto only response was to hit her in her shoulder and said" Well you better do your fucking homework or Kaa-chan and Tou-san will need to take out your skateboard and call again that Tutor that you despise a lot" Naruko and Naruto then Narrow their eyes and head-butt each other sparks flying from their eyes, soon the standoff was interrupted by another tomboy, "Okay shithead! Stop fighting like fucking fangirls! Naruto just get in the car and stay still or I swear to Kami that I will beat the shit out of you in the camp zone! And Naruko… see ya later" Tayuya said with a smile to her fellow tomboy, with a "Hey preference!" From Naruto when he saw the answer Tayuya gave Naruko, they waved goodbye to the family from the car windows while they were moving, Five minutes later they were out of reach form them.

…

…

"Tayuya…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring-"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?!" She shouted while taking out a lighter, Naruto only groan at that, it was something he was scared that would happen, Tayuya Senju Uzumaki was a pyromaniac, she only loved two things most than anything in the world, and that was her flute and fire.

"Just please, don't burn the forest, like last time." Naruto pleaded while playing with his butterfly knife that he had. Tayuya only scowl at him and said "Yeah? Then you should better not kill any animals while you are at it shithead, like last time when you kill that fucking rabbit!" She said, thank to that she wasn't able to go to her favorite camp site… were she usually burn her bad grades.

Naruto looked at her shocked "W-what! But you said it was tasty when we ate it!" Tayuya blushed a little and said, "Well… It doesn't matter! Just don't do it again Fucker!" While they were discussing the driver of the Van only chuckled at their attitude " _Teens this days"_ He thought.

After two hours of driving Naruto and Tayuya had calmed down and started hearing music from their phone, just then the drivers phone started ringing, when he answered it he turned around and said to Tayuya "Miss Tayuya wants to know how you are doing." He said, when he saw that Tayuya didn't hear him he said it again a little louder "Miss Tayuya!" He said, when he said it that time Tayuya looked at him and said "Nawaki-san what is it?" While they were discussing Naruto noticed that Nawaki wasn't paying attention to the road, when he was about to tell him he froze, in front of them and getting near was a person on the road, with fear Naruto turn to Nawaki and said "Nawaki in fro-!" Too late, the car crashed with the person making it lose control, Tayuya and Naruto were screaming while Nawaki was trying to control the car, but he couldn't and soon they crashed on a light post, Naruto didn't had the seat bell on so he hit his head on the front seat and then on the window, before he lost consciousness he heard moaning outside.

 **XXX**

 **I Know WAAAAY to short, but hey it's the beginning so the next chapter will be way longer, that I promised, also the way that they crash I think its little similar to the game of the walking dead…but it doesn't matter, right?**

…

 **Right?!**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 18**

 **Tayuya Uzumaki: 18**

 **Naruko Uzumaki: 16**

 **Natsumi Uzumaki: 8**

 **Minato Namikze: 48**

 **Kushina Uzumaki: 46**

 **Well that would be all PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! It makes my heart go warm with it! If you have questions please PM!**


End file.
